Yukari's heart unlock!
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: A prequel to Shugo Chara and what happened before Amu came along, with Yukari as the star!
1. Chapter 1

This is like a prequel to Shugo Chara _and Is it really too late?_, my other fanfic. I promised to explain more what happened to Yukari since it was confusing. Oh, YukariXNikaidou, lots of Yukari X Nikaidou. I'm guessing Yukari is around 22 in the main story.

Eight years old

Yukari buttoned up her new elementary uniform as she headed to Seiyo elementary school, her new school. Her parents just moved here from the county side because her dad's job changed. "Time to head to my dream!" Yukari was all about her dreams, though she wouldn't show it in public.

"It's a new beginning!" A little shugo chara said. It appeared to Yukari a couple of days ago. Her name was Maria, and she was in a suit. She was exactly like Yukari's dream!

"Yeah, hopefully I'll get there!" Yukari smiled.

"Man, are you loud in the morning. Time to go to school!" Her mother called her. "I'll drive you today, but you have to walk home, okay?"

"Got it! Wouldn't want to be late!" Yukari wanted to be early for school. How else was she supposed to be a singer's manager if she didn't attend school! It was a weird dream to have, but Yukari didn't want to be in the spotlight. She just wanted to see others shine. That was why she wanted to be a singer's manager.

Later at school:

Yukari was early and was walking to the main building, when she slammed into a kid. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really clumsy." The kid smiled. There was something Yukari liked about the kid. Then she saw what she liked. He had a dream, a really big dream.

"I shouldn't of bumped into you like that." Yukari began to pick up the things in the box. It was filled with parts of robots. So, he liked robots? "So, what is your name? My name is Yukari Sanjo." She bowed.

The kid picked up the box. He waved, "Yuu Nikaidou," and then runned straight...into a wall. He was really clumsy, wasn't he?

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"Fine, this happens all the time." He yelled back and kept going. It was a miracle those little pieces were in one piece. Yuu, was it?

"It looks like Yukari has a crush." Maria said.

Yukari turned, "No, I don't." He didn't seem like crush material. Wasn't the ideal guy supposed to sweep you off your feet, and not slam you into walls. "I'll be scared if I dated him." Then the bell rang. It was that late? Yukari pulled out the map, and guided herself to the classroom.

She made it just in time! "It is not as promt as I would like." Maria commented. Yukari had to agree. She had to be on time for everything! Well, one close call wouldn't matter.

"So, you must be the new student. Come this way." The teacher lead her into the classroom. "Today class, we have a new student."

Yukari bowed. "My name is Yukari. Pleased to meet you." She searched around for Yuu, but it seems he wasn't in this class. The class seemed to like her, and we already talking about her. The year was off to a good start! There was just something that was off. A pair of eyes seemed to be staring at her. The stare was coming from a blond hair boy in her class, and something was floating near his head. Wait, is that, another chara!


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to tell you where I got the characters, and yes, they are somehow related to Shugo Chara, but I guess you can figure out from the last names. Only the charas names are made up.

The first guardians

Yukari was staring absentmindedly at the glass wall. She was the first, as usual. How was one to become a manager if she wasn't on time! Still, it was boring and Maria went off to sleep. Why was she in the greenhouse anyway? Well, it was all because of that blond haired kid staring at her.

_The blond haired kid got up during break and came towards her. All the girls were screaming. Come on, the kid wasn't that cute. In fact, he was very girlish in looks. "Hello, my name is Tsukasa Amakawa." He bowed. "Pleased to meet you._

_Yukari bowed back. "My name is Yukari Sanjo. Pleased to meet you." _

_"Would you be interested in joining the student council?" Tsukasa asked. Finally, someone realized how capable she was!_

_"Yes!" Yukari was glowing with excitement. She was well on her way to her dream._

Thus Yukari was here. The door opened and a group of students came in. One had dark brown hair framing his face, and looked like the youngest out of all of them. The oldest was a handsome blue haired kid probably in sixth grade. After all that, Tsukasa popped in. "I didn't expect to see you here so early Yukari." He said.

"So, I guess we are all here." The blue haired kid said.

"Not all of us. We are still waiting for one person." Tsukasa replied.

"Then introductions then. There is no point in wasting time." The blue haired kid said. "My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi. I'm in the sixth grade." I bet he is the oldest out of all of us.

Then Yukari noticed some beautiful music being played. It came from Aruto's chara. The chara looked up. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kureno."

"I am the one that called all of you here. My name is Tsukasa Amakawa. I am in 3rd grade." Tsukasa pointed to a chara floating near his head with a notepad in hand, "This is Yuki." Yuki waved to us then went back to writing. He looked like he was doing something important. Yukari hoped she could read the story one day.

The brown haired kid spoke up next. "My name is Yui Hotori. I am pleased to meet all of you. I am in the 5th grade." No way, he looked the youngest out of all of us. He is so short! Okay, maybe that is a little harsh, but still.

"My name is Akira!" The chara said loudly. He was the total opposite of his owner. He looked up, and Yukari saw the reason why he was there. He was a stronger and louder version of Yui. I really hope I don't see his character change.

"Alright then. My name is Yukari Sanjo and I am in the 3rd grade." Yukari bowed her head.

"My name is Maria and I am Yukari's chara." She didn't say anything loudly, but Maria knew how to get straight to the point.

Then the door burst open and a girl came running into the greenhouse. Her blue eyes looked at everyone innocently and immaturely. "Am I late?"

"Yes, jeez, you are older than me." Tsukasa sighed.

"I'm here now, aren't I dear brother?" She then turned towards us. "I'm Tsukasa's older sister Mizue Amakawa. " She pointed to the little chara beside her that was sleeping, "that is Candy. I think I wore her out with my running." Mizue laughed. There was no way they could be related. Tsukasa was responsible and Mizue was, well, not responsible at all. "Oh, I almost forgot my grade! I'm in 5th grade!" She smiled. Yui blushed. Could he actually like Mizue?

"Okay, down to business-" Tsukasa was interrupted by Mizue.

"I think the student council is a boring title. So many people use it. I say we call ourselves the guardians, cause we are protecting the students."

"That might actually be a good idea." Tsukasa replied.

"Of course it is! That is just the beginning!" Everyone groaned. It was going to be a long day. "We should name the positions different too while we are at it. I think we should name it off the face cards of a deck! I claim queen!"

"I guess I'll claim ace." I replied. I really didn't want to stop Mizue, so I went along with it.

"Jack is better than any of the other options." Aruto replied and went back to his I don't care mode. He wasn't exactly thrilled with being a guardian. Yukari couldn't see why not. It would look perfect on a application!

The other two boys were silent. They didn't know what to do. However, Mizue would fix that in a heartbeat. "Since my brother is so responsible, it is only natural that he'll be the king."

"No, I can't be the king. I'm the youngest here." Tsukasa replied.

"Look," Mizue pulled out a dark personality. Candy had woken up and a pink gumdrop was on the side of her head. This was her character change? "You don't have a problem with public speaking, and your responsible. You will take the job. Understand?"

"Sure," Tsukasa stuttered back. He was scared, almost everyone was scared except for Aruto. He seemed fine with this.

Mizue switched back to normal, cheerful annoying personality. "I guess that leaves Yui as Joker!" Oh, how did Yukari get herself into this mess? No, now was not the time for negative thoughts. This is all for my dream! It will all be worth it in the end!


End file.
